<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Эффект Бабочкина by lazy_gemini, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409737">Эффект Бабочкина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini'>lazy_gemini</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020'>WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Понедельник начинается в субботу - Стругацкие | Monday Begins on Saturday - A. &amp; B. Strugatsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, Юмор, элементы слэша - Freeform, юст</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходит в 1965 году. Азирафаэль и Кроули отправляются в НИИЧАВО на поиски некоего предмета.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Эффект Бабочкина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Часть 1. Суета сует</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <i>1965 год, окрестности г.Соловца</i>
  </p>
</div>Воздух в вечернем лесу вдруг дрогнул и заколебался, по верхушкам вековых сосен пронесся сильный порыв ветра, и неожиданно на совершенно безлюдной дороге оказался черный блестящий автомобиль. И всё стихло. Успокоилось. Даже смелая сойка рискнула подать голос, поглядывая с ближайшей сосны на возникший ниоткуда, но не выглядевший враждебно предмет.<br/>Внутри машины раздалось покашливание и чей-то голос произнёс:<p>— Ну, по крайней мере, на этот раз не в реке...</p><p>— Да уж, премного благодарен тебе за это, — немедленно отозвался второй голос, звучавший несколько раздражённо.</p><p>— А что прикажешь делать, если вокруг города мощная магическая защита? — тут же вскинулся первый голос. — Это — ближайшая к барьеру точка...</p><p>— Слава богу, она на суше.</p><p>— Мог бы и сам взять на себя труд по переносу на материк, — огрызнулся первый.</p><p>— Извини, но машина всё-таки твоя, почему я должен был...</p><p>В воздухе совсем сгустились сумерки, и разобрать, кто сидит в чёрном автомобиле, не представлялось возможным. Голоса так и не прекращали пререкаться, но вскоре послышался шум заводящегося мотора. Машина двинулась по шоссе. В темноте этого разглядеть было невозможно, но все встречные колдобины словно по волшебству разглаживались, стоило чёрному автомобилю подъехать ближе, а крупные камни будто бы сами укатывались из-под колёс.</p><p>— Может быть, ты всё-таки включишь фары, дорогой мой? — снова раздался голос в машине, на этот раз не столько раздраженный, сколько обеспокоенный.</p><p>— Зачем? — лениво отвечал ему первый. — В этой глухомани нет ни одной живой души.</p><p>И, как будто в пику его словам, на обочине тут же нарисовались в полутьме очертания другого автомобиля. Послышался резкий звук тормозов. Внезапно вспыхнул свет: фары чёрного автомобиля осветили синие, немного поцарапанные бока далеко не новой машины. Её капот был открыт, оттуда валил густой дым, а рядом сокрушённо качал головой молодой человек в зелёном пальто.</p><p>Увидев остановившийся автомобиль, мужчина оживился, радостно замахал руками. А когда чёрные дверцы распахнулись одновременно с обеих сторон и на дороге показались двое человек, он буквально всплеснул руками от восторга.</p><p>— Спасители! Благодетели! — завопил он, подлетая по очереди то к одному, высокому, облаченному в чёрное, носившему солнечные очки, несмотря на позднее время, то к другому, более приземистому и плотному, в светлом костюме. Он горячо потряс руку каждому, заглядывая в лицо и не переставал тараторить.</p><p>— Как мне повезло! Товарищи, это неслыханно! Машина вот намертво встала, я уж думал, ночевать здесь придётся, а тут вы! Благодетели! У вас тросика не найдётся, часом? До города на буксире бы с вами, а? Меня Роман зовут, кстати, а вас? — наконец на секунду прервал энергичный поток слов темноволосый молодой человек с довольно хищным профилем.</p><p>— Очень приятно, — ответил тот, что был в светлом костюме и чей голос недавно раздраженно отчитывал в машине его попутчика. — Меня зовут мистер Фелл, мы с мистером Кроули направлялись как раз в Соловец. Дело в том, что я являюсь профессором филологии, а мой спутник — искусствовед и коллекционер, известный в узких кругах...</p><p>Мистер Фелл говорил по-русски с лёгким иностранным акцентом. Второй пока что молчал и недовольно хмурился, сложив руки на груди. Он больше поглядывал на сломанную машину, чем на её горе-водителя. Роман же воскликнул:</p><p>— Ох, Сашка мне ни за что поверит, сам дурак, что не вовремя уехал! Подумать только! — Он восхищённо покачал головой. — Встретить в наших лесах настоящих ангела и демона! Фантастика.</p><p>Мистер Фелл и мистер Кроули ошарашенно переглянулись.</p><p>— Эй, ты что сказал, человек? — грубовато спросил обладатель тёмных очков, представленный мистером Кроули.</p><p>— Простите, — вежливо начал второй, затеребив от волнения повязанный на шее щёгольской клетчатый шарфик. — Но вы, кажется, заблуждаетесь. Уверяю вас, мы простые люди и направляемся...</p><p>Роман фамильярно положил обоим сразу руки на плечи.</p><p>— Эх, граждане. Сразу видно, иностранцы, — укоризненно произнёс он. — Да в городе каждый второй вашу истинную сущность разглядит, а в нашем НИИ — каждый первый.</p><p>Он отпустил руки и деловито прошел к своему автомобилю, с треском захлопнул капот. К удивлению иностранцев за рулем его машины уже кто-то сидел, при этом невероятно похожий на самого Романа. Заметив недоуменные взгляды мистера Фелла и Кроули, молодой человек легкомысленно махнул рукой.<br/>
— А, это просто дубль. Копия. Давайте-ка ваш тросик сюда. Сейчас мою машинку подцепим, и пока до города доедем, я вас быстренько в курс дела-то введу?</p><p>Через пять минут чёрный автомобиль уже вёз на буксире сломанную машину Романа с его дублем за рулём, а сам молодой человек разместился на заднем сиденье машины иностранцев. Он удобно расположился между их креслами и начал говорить.</p><p>— Нет, Янус Полуэктович, конечно, что-то упоминал про иностранных специалистов. Но мы ждали вас в следующем месяце. И никто не знал, кто вы на самом деле!</p><p>Мистер Кроули, сидящий за рулём машины, хмыкнул. Его спутник, мистер Фелл, поморщился.</p><p>— Планы немного поменялись, — извиняющимся тоном проговорил он, обращаясь к Роману. — Дело вдруг стало очень срочным.</p><p>— А можно полюбопытствовать, что за дело? — спросил молодой человек.</p><p>— Нет, — отрезал грубоватый Кроули. — Мы поговорим о нём с этим вашим директором.</p><p>Мистер Фелл осторожно коснулся его плеча ладонью, отчего тот даже вздрогнул.</p><p>— Прошу извинить моего спутника, — коротко улыбнулся мистер Фелл. — Сложный день, перенос машины из Лондона, это всё требует больших усилий.</p><p>Роман восхитился.</p><p>— Серьёзно? Вы трансгрессировали сюда прямиком из Англии? Да ещё с машиной? А позвольте спросить, какую формулу для расчета переброса использовали? Динамическую переменную Майера-Эндельмана? Или... — Роман даже приоткрыл рот и выдохнул: — Неужели рассчитывали по Беркье?!</p><p>Оба иностранца молча переглянулись.</p><p>— Э-э... — протянул мистер Кроули, поднимая бровь.</p><p>Но Роман уже продолжал.</p><p>— Это поразительно! Так точно рассчитать массу и скорость перемещения магических потоков, да ещё без использования вычислительных машин! — восхищался он. — Да Сашка умрёт от зависти. Впрочем, сам дурак, как я уже говорил. Видите ли, — объяснил Роман, — я как раз провожал руководителя нашего вычислительного центра, Сашку... Александра Привалова, в аэропорт. К родне ему вздумалось, в Ленинград на пару недель. А тут вы к нам пожаловали. — Роман даже расхохотался. — Вот здесь поверните налево, — деловито указал он водителю. — Потом проехать пару километров, и город.</p><p>Он снова повернулся к мистеру Феллу.</p><p>— Я вот не водитель совсем, — бесхитростно признался он. — Машину у тестя взял взаймы, Сашенцию подвезти. А она сломалась, как назло! Что теперь делать, ума не приложу.</p><p>Мистер Фелл сочувственно покивал головой.</p><p>— Да и вас куда-то определить нужно, — задумчиво потёр подбородок Роман. — Эх, была не была. Наина Киевна всё равно уже привычная, — загадочно проговорил он.</p><p>Автомобиль тем временем въезжал в город Соловец. Иностранцы принялись заинтересовано оглядываться по сторонам, рассматривая освещённые фонарями потемневшие срубы изб и высокие крепкие заборы. Роман командовал, добровольно взяв на себя роль штурмана, и через несколько минут чёрный автомобиль затормозил у огромных ворот.</p><p>— Вот здесь переночуете, — сказал Роман, выбираясь из машины. Дубль Романа из его поломанного автомобиля уже куда-то исчез. Оба иностранца стояли снаружи, с подозрением оглядывая наглухо запертые ворота.</p><p>— Простите, а что такое «Изнакурнож»? — вежливо спросил мистер Фелл, прочитав вывеску.</p><p>Роман только махнул рукой.</p><p>— Пойду договорюсь с хозяйкой. Она женщина привычная, но если начнет мзду просить, не давайте. Ей пенсию в прошлом месяце подняли, а она всё туда же, жадная бабка.</p><p>Их энергичный спутник скрылся за калиткой. Не успела скрипучая створка закрыться, как в щель просунулась гигантская мохнатая лапа. А через некоторое время показалась и огромная круглая морда с островерхими настороженными ушами.</p><p>— О, котик, — умилённо прокомментировал мистер Фелл и присел на корточки.</p><p>Тем временем животное, которое меньше всего подходило под определение «котика», потому что представляло собой килограммов пятнадцать чёрно-серого меха, длинных лап и острых когтей, протиснулось сквозь щель в калитке. Кот откровенно неприязненно зыркнул на новоприбывших, помахивая длинным хвостом. А мистер Фелл всплеснул руками и посмотрел на своего спутника снизу вверх.</p><p>— Кроули, посмотри, у него глаза в точности как твои! — восхищенно воскликнул он.</p><p>Мистер Кроули сложил руки на груди, слегка отвернулся и сухо проговорил:</p><p>— Ничего не знаю, ангел, не чувствую в этом животном ничего демонического...</p><p>В это время кот внезапно встал на задние лапы и оказался даже выше сидящего на корточках мистера Фелла. Ярко-красная клыкастая пасть его открылась, и кот, шевеля густыми усами, произнес:</p><p>— А вы кто будете? Туристы, что ли?</p><p>Мистер Фелл поспешно вскочил и встал рядом с Кроули.</p><p>— О, — коротко произнёс он.</p><p>А мистер Кроули добавил:</p><p>— Э...</p><p>— Добрый день, — на всякий случай очень вежливо поздоровался мистер Фелл.</p><p>Кот покосился блестящим жёлтым глазом на пришельца.</p><p>— Вроде не глупый, — пробормотал он. — Видно же, что ночь на дворе.</p><p>И неожиданно взмахнул лапами, ударяя по струнам неведомо откуда взявшегося щипкового инструмента. Мистер Фелл успел опознать гусли, не раз виденные им в музеях и энциклопедиях, как кот вдруг забасил:</p><p>— Ах вы, сени, мои сени, сени новые, дубовые, решётчатые!</p><p>Кот вдруг нахмурил мохнатый лоб.</p><p>— Или кленовые? — Он сел прямо на землю у ворот и сокрушённо покачал длинноухой головой.</p><p>Иностранцы переглянулись. Кот поднял морду вверх, в тёмное небо, и немелодично заорал:</p><p>— Под дубом, дубом зелёненьким, там сидел голубь с голубкою, там они сидели, да ще... ворковали? Или гуркотали? Помню, было какое-то диалектное слово... Левым крылычиком обнимались... Или все-таки правым? Мя-а-ау! — горестно взвыл кот. — Не помню!</p><p>Мистер Фелл снова опустился на корточки рядом с несчастным животным.</p><p>— Бедный котик, — сочувственно проговорил он и легонько погладил животное меж ушей. — Острая senile dementia[1].</p><p>Он покачал головой, а потом вдруг улыбнулся и встал.</p><p>— А попробуй сейчас что-нибудь спой? — попросил англичанин.</p><p>Кот недоверчиво взглянул на него, вздохнул и вдруг хорошо поставленным голосом затянул:</p><p>— Greensleeves was my delight,<br/>
Greensleeves my heart of gold.<br/>
Greensleeves was my heart of joy<br/>
And who but my lady Greensleeves[2].</p><p>Гусли в лапах кота преобразовались в лютню, и говорящее (и поющее) животное с округлившимися от шока глазищами допело песню до конца, ни разу не запнувшись.</p><p>— Это что же такое делается, а? — строго спросил кот. А потом вдруг громко и счастливо мяукнул: — Помню! Целиком помню! — И он со злостью погрозил мохнатым кулаком небу.</p><p>— А сказку можешь? — ласково спросил мистер Фелл, снова поднимаясь.</p><p>— Ангел, что ты делаешь? — тихо проговорил его спутник, слегка склоняясь к нему. — Это же явно магическое существо, разве можно напрямую воздействовать...</p><p>Мистер Фелл приложил палец к своим губам.</p><p>— Тсс! Давай послушаем сказку.</p><p>Кот тем временем откашлялся и вдруг растерянно взглянул на иностранцев.</p><p>— Вам какую сказочку угодно? Могу про медведей, одного лакомого до мёда, а другого с именем как у лондонского вокзала... Почему-то их хорошо помню.</p><p>— А ещё что-нибудь помнишь? — участливо поинтересовался мистер Фелл.</p><p>Кот задумался. Потом воскликнул радостно:</p><p>— Помню! Ах ты ж зараза, помню! Про кролика Питера. И братца Кролика тоже. И про Белого кролика могу!</p><p>Кот отбросил лютню и одним прыжком взлетел на ворота, а оттуда на росший во дворе огромный дуб. Судя по яростному шелесту листвы, кот взбирался по стволу наверх, скороговоркой перечисляя все названия сказок, которые он вспомнил.</p><p>Мистер Фелл повернулся к своему спутнику.</p><p>— Его заболевание было чересчур запущенным, — сконфуженно проговорил он. — Похоже, он вспомнил только те песни и сказки, что были написаны на Британских островах, — объяснил он.</p><p>В этот момент калитка снова скрипнула и из неё выскочил растрёпанный Роман.</p><p>— Вот же бабка... — ругнулся он. А потом заулыбался. — Да вы проходите, машину можете загнать во двор. А мою оставьте снаружи. Я утром за ней пару гекатонхейров пришлю. С тестем уж договорюсь как-нибудь.</p><p>Когда автомобиль удалось аккуратно припарковать во дворе и мистер Кроули заглушил мотор и захлопнул дверцу, на крыльцо вышла сама хозяйка. Это была очень старая и согбенная женщина с крючковатым носом, одетая по осеннему времени в телогрейку, тёплый шерстяной платок и валенки на босу ногу.</p><p>— Это вы, что ль, ингличане будете? — неприязненно спросила бабка, окинув взглядом мистера Фелла, а потом вдруг уставилась на мистера Кроули.</p><p>— Ох ты ж батюшки, что ж деется-то, — вдруг тонким голосом запричитала она и попятилась.</p><p>— Да вы не беспокойтесь. — Роман махнул рукой. — Она вам уже постель приготовила в горнице. А завтра в общежитие вас определим. Мест в гостинице нет. — Он развёл руками, извиняясь. — Я утром за вами зайду, провожу вас в институт?</p><p>— Да, будьте добры, — откликнулся мистер Фелл.</p><p>— Эй, говорливый, — заорала вдруг бабка. — А ты не предупреждал, что вон тот-то... этот самый... — она выставила корявый палец на мистера Кроули.</p><p>Он невозмутимо поправил тёмные очки, а Роман уже бочком протискивался в калитку.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи! — крикнул он и исчез.</p><p>Иностранцы остались с хозяйкой наедине. Старая женщина вдруг опомнилась и засеменила в дом, шаркая валенками и поминутно оглядываясь:</p><p>— Проходите, проходите, гости дорогие, — говорила она почти ласково, обращаясь при этом к мистеру Кроули. Другого англичанина она умудрялась полностью игнорировать. — Тут вам и стол, и ночлег. А в баньке попариться не хотите?</p><p>Она подхватила было мистера Кроули под локоток, но он отшатнулся и пропустил хозяйку вперёд. Старуха привела обоих в небольшую полупустую комнату. В ней стояли стол, покрытый скатертью, и пара стульев. На дощатом полу лежали цветные половики, а возле стены имелось пустое пространство, будто там недавно стояло нечто, судя по пятну не успевшей выцвести краски, прямоугольное и длинное, вроде какой-то мебели.</p><p>Прямо посередине комнаты, на полу, были разложены матрасы и одеяла. Мистер Фелл при взгляде на эту импровизированную постель поморщился. А мистер Кроули повернулся к женщине:</p><p>— Благодарю вас, леди, дальше мы сами справимся. Доброй ночи вам и можете идти.</p><p>Бабка ахнула и вдруг зарделась:</p><p>— Ой, батюшки! Леди! — воскликнула она и тоненько захихикала. — Ох и велеречивый ты, милок, даром, что бес.</p><p>— Эй, я бы попросил! — возмущённо ответил мистер Кроули.</p><p>— Простите, уважаемая хозяйка, — вмешался мистер Фелл, — вы что-то упоминали об ужине?</p><p>— Для тебя Наина Киевна, — высокомерно ответила несносная старушенция, смерив его холодным взглядом. — За ужин рублик вынь да положь, оплата вперёд.</p><p>Мистер Фелл с готовностью взмахнул рукой, и в руке его оказалась монета.</p><p>— Прошу. — С лёгкой улыбкой он протянул деньги.</p><p>Бабка с опаской взяла монету, глянула на неё и вдруг замахала руками, настойчиво впихивая её обратно:</p><p>— Это что же, валюта? — вскричала она. — Я, между прочим, честная гражданка и взносы ежегодно плачу... платила... до тысяча семьсот... да чёрт с ними, со взносами! Я не фарцовщица тебе какая-нибудь!</p><p>Мистер Фелл округлил глаза:</p><p>— Помилуйте, какая же это валюта, это же ваши, советские деньги! Один рубль, как вы и просили!</p><p>Наина Киевна подозрительно уставилась на рубль в руке, еще минуту назад бывший, совершенно определенно, британским подданным с профилем королевы на аверсе и гордо носящим название одного фунта стерлингов.</p><p>Она взвесила монету на ладони, с опаской попробовала её на зуб, пробормотала что-то про себя и вышла из комнаты. Через несколько минут она вернулась, неся в руках две полные тарелки красноватого супа.</p><p>— Что это? — спросил мистер Кроули, уставившись на дымящиеся тарелки на столе.</p><p>— А это борщец, милок, — тем же ласковым голоском пропела Наина Киевна. — Сейчас чёрного хлебушка ещё принесу, сметанки. Кушайте, гости дорогие, — она снова обращалась только к нему одному и одновременно пятилась к двери. — Вот же черти принесли беса иностранного, — пробурчала она довольно громко, выходя в коридор.</p><p>— Ангел, ты расслышал, как называется это варево? — спросил мистер Кроули, обращаясь к своему спутнику.</p><p>— Кажется, боржч, — неуверенно ответил тот.</p><p>Бабка скоро вернулась, принесла, как и обещала, хлеба и сметаны, а также бутылку и две стопки.</p><p>— Для аппетитику вам, пожалуйте, — закивала она, разливая прозрачную жидкость в рюмки.</p><p>Мистер Кроули взял стопку, принюхался.</p><p>— Что это за дрянь? — воскликнул он, тут отставляя алкоголь подальше.</p><p>Наина Киевна злобно сверкнула глазом.</p><p>— Лучший самогон ставишь, а оне нос воротят, — пробубнила она. — Кабы не был бы выше рангом, хрена бы тебе лысого, а не первачка...</p><p>— Милая Наина Киевна, спасибо вам за боржч и спиртное, — вмешался мистер Фелл, как обычно, безупречно вежливо. — Премного вам благодарны.</p><p>Бабка, кажется, немного смягчилась.</p><p>— Тоже сладко стелет, хуч и — тьфу, пропасть, — ангел, — буркнула она.</p><p>Затем встала и вышла, в дверях погрозив пальцем:</p><p>— Ночью не шуметь, курить во дворе, с русалками шуры-муры не заводить. Утром за посудой зайду.</p><p>И ушла, хлопнув дверью.</p><p>Мистер Фелл коротко взглянул на Кроули и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Пожалуй, я не рискну пробовать это, — указал он глазами на бутылку самогона.</p><p>— Соглашусь, — кивнул Кроули.</p><p>И тот, кого уже несколько раз за вечер называли ангелом, провел рукой над бутылкой и разлитым в стопки алкоголем. Жидкость мгновенно поменяла цвет на благородно бордовый. Вкус, по всей видимости, изменился соответственно. Мистер Фелл пригубил вино и довольно зажмурился. Мистер Кроули последовал его примеру.</p><p>— Ну, за успех нашего предприятия, Кроули? — спросил Фелл, поднимая свою стопку.</p><p>— Да. За успешные поиски, — ответил Кроули и чокнулся с ним своей рюмкой.</p><p>Они отпили ещё по глотку, и мистер Фелл рискнул попробовать суп.</p><p>— Хм, довольно своеобразно, но неплохо, — похвалил он. — Интересно, для чего нужна сметана?</p><p>Некоторое время они молча ели. Точнее, налегал на борщ только мистер Фелл, а Кроули отдавал должное бывшему самогону, обращённому в вино. А когда Фелл разобрался со своим супом, его спутник молча подвинул ему свою тарелку.</p><p>— Мне любопытно, к чему эта почтенная леди упоминала русалок? — задумчиво протянул мистер Фелл, когда насытился.</p><p>Кроули пожал плечами.</p><p>— У старой ведьмы не все дома, — обронил он. — Ты как знаешь, Азирафель, а я спать. Чертовски устал.<br/>
Мистер Фелл снова осмотрел скудное ложе, поджав губы.<br/>
— Я, пожалуй, лучше не буду сегодня ложиться.<br/>
Тем временем Кроули вытянулся на матрасе, накрытом белой простыней с чёрным казённым штампом.<br/>
— Неплохо, — признал он. А потом снял свои очки и убрал их под подушку. Под ними скрывались, как оказалось, совершенно нечеловеческие глаза кошачьего жёлтого цвета с узким вертикальным зрачком. Сейчас эти удивительные глазища устало щурились. Мистер Кроули похлопал рукой по соседнему матрасу.<br/>
— А, может, передумаешь, ангел? — спросил он негромко.<br/>
— Нет-нет, — поспешно ответил мистер Фелл. — Я совершенно определенно не собираюсь спать сегодня ночью.<br/>
— Твой матрас можно перенести в другой конец комнаты... — предложил Кроули.<br/>
— Спасибо, Кроули, — мягко ответил тот, которого его спутник именовал Азирафелем. — Ты спи, а я... — Тут его взгляд упал на книгу, забытую на подоконнике, и он просветлел. — А я почитаю! — радостно закончил он.</p><p>Кроули что-то хмыкнул, скинул пиджак и ботинки, накрылся одеялом и, кажется, моментально провалился в сон. А Азирафель осторожно взял книгу с подоконника, взглянул на обложку. «Кентервильское привидение» — значилось на ней. Мистер Фелл улыбнулся. Он поудобнее расположился на стуле и налил себе ещё вина, открывая книгу. Голая лампочка под потолком светила не слишком ярко, и он не стал её гасить, надеясь, что тусклый свет не помешает сну его спутника. С полчаса он спокойно читал, как вдруг услышал явственный громкий зевок.</p><p>Мистер Фелл взглянул на спящего Кроули. Тот лежал совершенно неподвижно, глаза его были закрыты, грудь мерно вздымалась во сне. В этот же момент раздалось деликатное покашливание.</p><p>— Кто здесь? — оглядываясь, негромко спросил Азирафель, стараясь не разбудить спящего Кроули.</p><p>— «Соблюдение добровольных религиозных обетов — есть ограничение внутренних чувств», — вдруг раздался в комнате незнакомый голос.</p><p>— Простите, что? — переспросил мистер Фелл, закрывая книгу и поднимаясь с места.</p><p>Голос с готовностью продолжил:</p><p>— «Наставление об освобождающей мантре приводит к эффективности телесных усилий и ума ради обретения божественной умиротворенности и сдержанности».</p><p>— Ах, «Упанишады», — понимающе закивал головой мистер Фелл. Он уже понял, что голос исходит от висящего на стене мутного зеркала. — Прекрасный образчик ведийской мудрости! Не теряют актуальности и поныне. Какие прекрасные строки можно найти в них: «Когда развязываются узлы, удушающие сердце, смертный становится бессмертным».</p><p>Со стороны зеркала снова послышалось покашливание.</p><p>— Но сказано, что «мудрый предпочитает благо удовольствиям. Дурак же от жадности выбирает удовольствия».</p><p>— О! — с восторгом произнёс мистер Фелл. — На это можно возразить таким стихом: «Зная, что чувства отличны от истинного „Я“ и чувственные переживания мимолётны, мудрые не грустят».</p><p>Зеркало помолчало. Потом произнесло с почти надрывной интонацией:</p><p>— Очнулись наши души лишь теперь,<br/>
Очнулись — и застыли в ожиданье;<br/>
Любовь на ключ замкнула нашу дверь,<br/>
Каморку превращая в мирозданье.<br/>
Кто хочет, пусть плывет на край земли<br/>
Миры златые открывать вдали —<br/>
А мы свои миры друг в друге обрели.</p><p>— Восхитительно! — прокомментировал мистер Фелл, становясь напротив зеркала. Поразительная вещь не показывала его отражения, как и отражения спящего на полу Кроули. Все остальные предметы в комнате были видны в мутном стекле. — Вы знакомы с поэзией Джона Донна! Какое гениальное изобретение... Чьих же рук это дело? — задумчиво пробормотал он, разглядывая зеркало.</p><p>А оно, словно воспрянув духом, продекламировало:</p><p>— Моя любовь ни с чем не схожа,<br/>
Как странно в мир пришла она, —<br/>
У невозможности на ложе<br/>
Отчаяньем порождена!</p><p>— Хм... А теперь элегии Эндрю Марвелла, — произнёс мистер Фелл. — Хорошо, я могу и продолжить. — И азартно проговорил нараспев:</p><p>— И вот он нас томит в разлуке,<br/>
Как полюса, разводит врозь;<br/>
Пусть целый мир любви и муки<br/>
Пронизывает наша ось, —</p><p>Нам не сойтись, пока стихии<br/>
Твердь наземь не обрушат вдруг<br/>
И полусферы мировые<br/>
Не сплющатся в единый круг.</p><p>Некоторое время зеркало не издавало никаких звуков, только негромкое жужжание. А затем разродилось поучительной цитатой:</p><p>— «Философия жарки заключается в том, что жидкости, подвергнутые воздействию огня, не все получают одинаковое количество тепла. Будучи по-разному устроенными в своей природе, они обладают различной теплопроводностью. Например, вы можете безнаказанно окунуть палец в кипящий винный спирт, но очень быстро вытащите его из кипящего бренди, и еще быстрее из воды; в то время как о последствиях самого быстрого погружения в кипящее масло не нужно рассказывать».</p><p>— Да не может быть! — снова восхитился мистер Фелл. — Не ожидал услышать выдержку из энциклопедии миссис Битон!</p><p>Взгляд его упал на книгу, которую он до сих пор держал в руках. Том стал намного пухлее и увесистее, чем был раньше. На его обложке золотыми тиснёными буквами значилось: «Книга ведения домашнего хозяйства. Новая редакция. Цветные иллюстрации. 1861 г.».</p><p>— Послушайте, я не знаю, разбираются ли зеркала в еде, но мой любимый рецепт из этой книги — про квази-черепаховый суп! О нём даже Льюис Кэрролл упоминал в своё время.</p><p>Зеркало умолкло, то ли обиделось, то ли не нашло ответа. Мистер Фелл прождал несколько минут, но оно больше не подавало признаков жизни.</p><p>— Надеюсь, не сломалось, — озабоченно произнёс мистер Фелл, оглядывая его со всех сторон. Он заглянул даже под зеркало, но так и не смог определить, в чём проблема.</p><p>— Что-то случилось, Азирафель? — раздался негромкий голос у него за спиной. Мистер Фелл оглянулся. Его спутник проснулся, и, полулёжа на матрасе, рассматривал копошащегося у зеркала Фелла.</p><p>— Да нет, кажется, ничего. — Он смущённо улыбнулся. — Это прозвучит несколько странно, но я разговаривал с зеркалом. А потом оно умолкло.</p><p>— А, так вот что за голоса я слышал сквозь сон, — проговорил Кроули.</p><p>Он хотел добавить что-то ещё, но в этот момент за стеклом посыпались листья. С толстой ветки огромного дуба, что рос посреди двора, вдруг свесился зеленоватый рыбий хвост, покрытый крупной чешуёй.</p><p>Мистер Фелл от неожиданности отпрянул от окна, а Кроули сел на своей постели. За окном послышался женский голос, немного приглушенный стеклом:</p><p>— Опять туристы приехали. Иностранные на этот раз. Видела?</p><p>За окном рядом с первым хвостом показался второй, потоньше и поизящнее. И другой голос, тоже женский, но более молодой, вдруг хихикнул:</p><p>— А то! Рыженький — просто душка!</p><p>Мистер Фелл приподнял брови и, едва сдерживая улыбку, поглядел на Кроули. Его спутник закрыл лицо ладонью и покачал головой.</p><p>— Да ну, мрачный какой-то, — отвечал тем временем первый голос. — Мне пухленький понравился. В костюмчике, с платочком на шее, сразу видно — интеллигент! И глаза такие добрые!</p><p>Теперь прыснул уже Кроули, а мистер Фелл залился ярким румянцем.</p><p>— По крайней мере, теперь стало ясно, о каких русалках шла речь, — пробормотал он. — Понять бы еще, что они делают на дереве...</p><p>Русалки за окном поболтали ещё о том о сём, затем хвосты их исчезли в густой кроне дуба, пока даже не начавшей желтеть.</p><p>Мистер Кроули откинулся на подушку и сонно смежил веки. Азирафель немного помедлил и вдруг произнёс:</p><p>— Пожалуй, я всё-таки прилягу ненадолго...</p><p>Кроули сразу открыл глаза.</p><p>— Ангел... боюсь, постель разделить не выйдет. Матрас всего один, я уже проверил, — тихо сказал он. — Но я выспался, так что могу уступить...</p><p>Он попытался подняться, но мистер Фелл уже сел рядом с ним, аккуратно останавливая его порыв. Он положил ладонь на руку Кроули.</p><p>— Не стоит, — мягко сказал он. — Места здесь достаточно. Тебе нужно восстановить силы, Кроули.</p><p>Тот кивнул и, похоже, расслабился. Мистер Фелл, тем временем, снял пиджак, аккуратно повесил его на спинку стула. Он остался в жилете, голубой рубашке и брюках. Развязал клетчатый платок, вытянулся на матрасе.</p><p>Кроули вдруг прищёлкнул пальцами, и свет в комнате погас. Стало очень тихо. В полутьме раздался неловкий смешок мистера Фелла:</p><p>— Чувствую себя персонажем легенды о Тристане и Изольде. Только меча не хватает.</p><p>— А кем именно, если не секрет? — послышался чуть хриплый голос Кроули.</p><p>Мистер Фелл повернулся на бок, спиной к нему, и проговорил:</p><p>— Давай спать, Кроули. Спокойной ночи.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Азирафель.</p><p>...Утром их разбудили сердитый топот и звон посуды.</p><p>Мистер Кроули и мистер Фелл, словно сговорившись, одновременно подскочили на матрасе. В комнате у стола вовсю хозяйничала Наина Киевна, сердито бормоча под нос:</p><p>— Ойра-Ойра, балабол, клялся, что утром съедут. Утро, а они дрыхнут. У-у, погань нерусская. И сам не торопится...</p><p>Гремя тарелками и шаркая валенками, старуха вышла из комнаты. И, словно почувствовав, что речь зашла о нём, во двор зашёл Роман. Англичане услышали, как гулко бухнула калитка ворот, и во дворе послышался бодрый голос молодого человека:</p><p>— Наина Киевна! Как гости? Проснулись?</p><p>Оба иностранца при этих словах быстро встали и оделись.</p><p>— Ты мне что обещал, окаянный! — накинулась с руганью на него хозяйка. — Что утром ноги их тут не будет! Ладно бес-то, персона важная. А ежели наши с Лысой горы прознают, что я дружка евойного привечала да кормила? Тьфу, позора не оберешься!</p><p>Роман что-то успокаивающе забормотал, и тут на пороге показался мистер Фелл. За ним маячила высокая фигура Кроули. Он снова нацепил чёрные очки, а на вид казался ещё более хмурым, чем вчера.</p><p>— Не беспокойтесь, Наина Киевна, — вежливо произнёс мистер Фелл. — Мы уже покидаем ваше славное жилище. Спасибо за ночлег.</p><p>— Спасибо в карман не положишь, — буркнула вредная старуха.</p><p>— Наина Киевна! — вскричал Роман укоризненно. — Что мы с вами говорили о мздоимстве?</p><p>— А что, а что? — не растерялась бабка. — На слёт за свой счёт добирайся, взносы плати, продукты на ужин тоже, чай, не казённые. Амортизация мебели, опять же!</p><p>— Да вам пенсию подняли! — бессильно вздымал руки к небу Роман.</p><p>— Эй, леди.</p><p>Мистер Кроули вмешался в разговор, грозящий перерасти в свару, и Наина Киевна сразу умолкла. Он подошёл, нависнув над ней, и сразу бросилась в глаза разница в их росте. Приезжий иностранец был выше старухи чуть ли не наполовину. Он сдвинул очки на нос и проговорил, проникновенно глядя ей в глаза:</p><p>— Если у вас с вашими людьми возникнут проблемы из-за... — Кроули помедлил, потом кивнул в сторону мистера Фелла, — ангела, отправляйте всех недовольных ко мне.</p><p>Наина Киевна, кажется, потеряла дар речи и смогла лишь молча кивнуть. Тем временем Роман опомнился, засуетился.</p><p>— Граждане, чего мы ждём! Рабочий день начинается, нам ехать пора! В институте вас уже заждались!</p><p>Через пару минут они уже сидели в чёрном автомобиле Кроули и выезжали за ворота.</p><p>Наина Киевна восхищенно покрутила головой и проговорила им вслед почти ласково:</p><p>— Вот же бес проклятый!</p><p>В машине Ойра-Ойра успевал показывать дорогу и болтать без умолку.</p><p>— А машина у вас солидная, мистер Кроули. Только староватая. На довоенную «Победу» похожа.</p><p>— Это «Бентли», — сухо ответил Кроули.</p><p>— Теперь направо, а потом по проспекту Мира прямо до института. А за «Москвич» мне вчера от тестя влетело знатно. Ничего, сегодня его перегоню, в ремонт сдам. Вот только провожу вас в институт, сразу дубля за ним отправлю... Работы там немного.</p><p>Машина затормозила у глухого забора, окружающего двухэтажное здание.</p><p>— Да вы в ворота заезжайте, — показал рукой Роман.</p><p>— Позвольте, тут нет никаких... А... — сказал мистер Фелл. — Занятная иллюзия. Действует даже на нас. Уважаю ваших специалистов.</p><p>Роман расцвёл.</p><p>— Это вы ещё нашего Фёдора Симеоновича не видали! Орёл!</p><p>Едва они прошли через проходную и оказались в просторном вестибюле перед огромной парадной лестницей, мистер Кроули запнулся. Внимательно осмотрелся кругом, зачем-то задрал голову к недосягаемому потолку, украшенному лепниной и свешивающимися с элементов декора летучими мышами. Высота потолка явно превышала два этажа.</p><p>— Поразительно, — проговорил он. — Это здание внутри больше, чем снаружи!</p><p>Ойра-Ойра кивнул.</p><p>— Технология сжатия пространства. Полезная вещь! Очень экономит площадь. Я вас сейчас проведу к Янусу Полуэктовичу. Сегодня в институте только У-Янус, думаю, вы быстро решите с ним все ваши вопросы.</p><p>Перед кабинетом руководителя Роман одёрнул полы пиджака и постучал. Услышав в ответ «Войдите», он просунул голову в дверь и сообщил:</p><p>— Янус Полуэктович, к вам иностранные специалисты пришли. Я буду у себя, если понадоблюсь, телефонируйте.</p><p>И он кивнул мистеру Феллу и Кроули, приглашая их к директору института, а сам поспешил удалиться.</p><p>Англичане вошли в кабинет руководителя.</p><p>— О, а вот и наши эфирно-оккультные гости! — ласково поприветствовал их седовласый мужчина с удивительно глубокими тёмными глазами. Он пригладил аккуратный чёрный ус и мягко пожурил вошедших. — Что же вы, уважаемые, сразу в письме не сообщили о своих истинных сущностях?</p><p>— Видите ли, — замялся мистер Фелл, — мы не ожидали встретить такого понимания...</p><p>Мистер Кроули кивнул, соглашаясь.</p><p>— Да-да, в нашем НИИ весьма понимающий и прогрессивный коллектив, — ответил директор. — Меня зовут Невструев, Янус Полуэктович.</p><p>Он встал из-за стола, пожимая руки поочередно сначала одному, потом другому гостю.</p><p>— А вы, должно быть мистер Фелл и мистер Кроули? Хочу выразить вам свою горячую благодарность за участие в спасении мира.</p><p>Оба иностранца уставились на него с недоумением. Янус Полуэктович умолк.</p><p>— Так, — сказал он. — Садитесь, прошу.</p><p>Все уселись, директор за свой стол, гости — в кожаные кресла.</p><p>— Чаю? Кофе? — предложил Янус Полуэктович.</p><p>— Если можно, чаю, — улыбнулся мистер Фелл.</p><p>— Кофе, — ответил Кроули.</p><p>Директор кивнул, и у каждого гостя в руке тотчас оказалась дымящаяся чашка.</p><p>— Кстати, мистер Кроули, — обратился к нему Янус Полуэктович, — не мог не обратить внимание на ваш вид. Я тоже большой поклонник творчества «Битлз»! — восхищенно признался он, оглядывая стрижку и очки мистера Кроули в стиле Джона Леннона. — Жаль, пластинок их у нас почти не достать, даже магам некоторые административные препятствия не под силу...</p><p>— У меня завалялась пара кассет в «Бентли», — ответил Кроули. — Напомните мне, я вам их отдам. А сейчас, если вы не возражаете, я бы хотел поговорить о деле.</p><p>— С удовольствием послушаю, — кивнул Янус Полуэктович.</p><p>Кроули сделал глоток кофе из своей чашки и отставил её на небольшой столик между креслами.</p><p>— Раз уж вам известно, кто мы на самом деле, не буду ходить вокруг да около, мистер Невструев. Я здесь, потому что слышал, что в вашем институте можно достать почти всё, что угодно, а чего нет в ваших запасниках, с успехом создается в здешних лабораториях.</p><p>— Слухи подтверждаю, — кивнул Янус Полуэктович.</p><p>Мистер Кроули продолжил:</p><p>— Если говорить откровенно, мне необходимо оружие.</p><p>— Оружие? — переспросил директор.</p><p>— Эффективное средство против демонов, — кивнул Кроули.</p><p>— Не такое опасное, как святая вода, — вставил мистер Фелл.</p><p>Кроули поморщился.</p><p>— Но не менее грозное, — сказал он. — Но что это может быть, я не имею представления. Надеялся, что в вашем НИИ знают больше и смогут помочь...</p><p>— Мы буквально приехали к вам в поисках того, не знаю чего, — смущённо улыбнулся мистер Фелл, — как в ваших прекрасных сказках.</p><p>— Погодите, а разве вам недостаточно святой воды, той, что у вас в сейфе...</p><p>— Где? — поднял брови Кроули. — В том и проблема, что её нет, — глухо проговорил он и косо посмотрел на мистера Фелла. Его спутник поднял подбородок.</p><p>— И не будет, пока я жив. Это чересчур опасно, — возразил он с непреклонным видом.</p><p>— Так, — произнёс директор и опять пригладил усы. — Отдел оборонной магии мог бы вам помочь... Но он давно распущен за ненадобностью. Возможно, пара джиннов решила бы... Да нет, что я говорю! — оборвал сам себя Янус Полуэктович. — Ну, конечно же! С эффективными средствами против, прошу меня извинить, нечистой силы, вам сможет помочь наш Кристобаль Хозевич. Он заведует отделом Смысла Жизни, и если уж он не справится, то, боюсь... — Янус Полуэктович сочувственно развел руками.</p><p>Мистер Кроули хмуро кивнул и поднялся.</p><p>— В таком случае, мы пойдём...</p><p>Мистер Фелл тоже встал с кресла.</p><p>— Одну минутку, — произнёс Янус Полуэктович. — Один из наших уважаемых магистров очень хотел бы с вами пообщаться лично.</p><p>Директор поднял трубку телефона.</p><p>— Лилечка? Ах, простите, Светочка. Будьте добры, Фёдора Симеоновича... Да. Фёдор! Это Невструев. Поднимись ко мне в кабинет, будь добр. Да, ждут. Передам.</p><p>Он положил трубку.</p><p>— Сейчас он подойдет. Ещё по чашечке?</p><p>Гости отказались. В это время вдруг из угла кабинета послышался глухой скрип. Затем раздался клёкот. Янус Полуэктович заулыбался.</p><p>— Фотончик проснулся!</p><p>Он выставил вперёд указательный палец, и с высокого шкафа вниз плавно слетела птица. Это был небольшой зелёный попугайчик с ярко-красным хохолком. Он сделал круг над столом директора, но не сел на заботливо подставленный палец, а вдруг опустился на плечо мистера Фелла и крепко вцепился в ткань его пиджака чёрными лапками.</p><p>Янус Полуэктович и мистер Кроули одновременно повернулись к мистеру Феллу с одинаково удивлённым выражением на лицах. Попугай на его плече несколько раз качнулся, словно кланяясь, а потом осторожно, почти нежно, ухватился клювом за ухо англичанина.</p><p>Мистер Фелл издал нервный смешок.</p><p>— Какое дружелюбное создание, — произнёс он, пытаясь изобразить на лице вежливую улыбку.</p><p>Невструев усмехнулся.</p><p>— В том-то и дело, что Фотон к чужим никогда не идёт...</p><p>В это время попугай открыл клюв и громко проскрипел довольно внятным голосом:</p><p>— Азир-рафель пр-релесть! Сахар-рок. Пир-рожное. Тор-ртик!</p><p>В кабинете директора воцарилась тишина.</p><p>— Так, — произнёс Янус Полуэктович.</p><p>— Кр-роули хор-роший! — выкрикнул Фотон, так и не дождавшись угощения от мистера Фелла. Лицо мистера Кроули вытянулось.</p><p>Янус Полуэктович открыл ящик стола, вытащил небольшую коробочку рафинада. Он достал кусочек сахара, постучал по столу.</p><p>— Фотончик, сюда. Сахар. Здесь сахар, — ласково проговорил он.</p><p>Птица перепорхнула на ладонь хозяина.</p><p>— Сахар-рок! Сахар-рок! — проворковал попугай и принялся за угощение. Янус Полуэктович нежно почесал ему перышки на шее и улыбнулся обоим озадаченным гостям.</p><p>В этот момент раздался стук в дверь, и в кабинет вошёл новый посетитель. Невструев встал из-за стола ему навстречу.</p><p>— Фёдор! Вот и ты, — произнёс он. — Наши гости тебя ждут. Я бы попросил проводить их к Кристобалю Хозевичу.</p><p>— Д-добрый день! — дружелюбно поздоровался вошедший. Обернулся к обоим иностранцам. — К-киврин, Фёдор Симеонович, — представился он.</p><p>Невструев обратился к гостям.</p><p>— Прошу любить и жаловать, Фёдор Симеонович. Заведует отделом Линейного Счастья. Наш магистр. Корифей! Столп, не побоюсь этого слова!</p><p>Киврин заметно смутился и, заикаясь больше обычного, неловко проговорил:</p><p>— Янус П-полуэктович, б-будет в-вам. — Затем он обратился к гостям: — П-рошу вас, пройдёмте за мной.</p><p>Из кабинета директора Фёдор Симеонович повёл иностранцев по коридору. По пути он рассказывал об устройстве НИИЧАВО, немного об истории, вкратце упомянул о каждом наиболее выдающемся деятеле института. Оба гостя слушали его с большим интересом.</p><p>— К-кристобаль Хозевич, безусловно, один из наших т-титанов, — говорил Фёдор Симеонович. — Характер у него, конечно, т-трудный. Это понятно, тяжёлое наследие. — Киврин доверительно понизил голос. — П-по мне, Кристо так и не отошёл от своего инк-квизиторского прошлого. Вы уж при нём не поминайте Толедо, мой в-вам совет.</p><p>— Инквизиторского? — Мистер Кроули с сомнением поднял бровь.</p><p>— Д-да. Кристобаль Хозевич был Великим Инквизитором. Б-боюсь, эта страница его истории оставила слишком з-заметный след...</p><p>— Да уж, не сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Кроули, поправляя на переносице тёмные очки.</p><p>— А вот вы, д-джентльмены, осмелюсь спросить, к нам по к-какому вопросу приехали в   НИИ?</p><p>— Мы ищем... точнее говоря, мистер Энтони Кроули ищет эффективное орудие против демонов, — ответил мистер Фелл. Кроули выглядел таким задумчивым, что, похоже, пропустил вопрос мимо ушей.</p><p>Киврин понимающе закивал.</p><p>— Тогда вам, б-безусловно нужно к Кристобалю Хозевичу. Его к-кабинет на шестом этаже.</p><p>— Позвольте поинтересоваться, Фёдор Симеонович, а чем именно занимается ваш отдел? — спросил мистер Фелл, пока они шли к лестнице. — Уж очень интригующее название — Отдел Линейного счастья.</p><p>— Да, как раз по ангельской части, — вполголоса прокомментировал мистер Кроули, шедший позади них.</p><p>Фёдор Симеонович заулыбался.</p><p>— Да мы с вами, п-похоже, коллеги! — радостно проговорил он. — Мы з-занимаемся счастьем человеческим во всех его п-проявлениях. И знаете что, г-голубчик мистер Фелл, вы заглядывайте к нам в отдел. Мне только что п-пришла в голову одна идея. О п-пассивном влиянии присутствия небесных сил на уровень с-счастья населения. — Голос Киврина с каждым словом обретал всё больше энтузиазма. — Это же какое г-грандиозное исследование может п-получиться! Только нужно в-вывести силу ангельского в-влияния на людей... Д-да помножить на относительную массу используемых чуд-дес. Само собой, учесть кривую п-помех Гуассона, да про п-переменную обратной зависимости счастья-несчастья не з-забыть...</p><p>Киврин горячо схватился за руку англичанина. Глаза его лихорадочно блестели.</p><p>— Мистер Фелл, обещайте, что до отъезда об-бязательно зайдёте к нам!</p><p>Мистер Фелл аккуратно высвободил кисть из крепкой хватки загоревшегося новой идеей магистра.</p><p>— Непременно, мистер Киврин. Это будет любопытно, смею предположить.</p><p>— Д-договорились! — пророкотал довольным басом Фёдор Симеонович.</p><p>Тем временем они поднялись на второй этаж, и Киврин небрежно махнул рукой вдаль коридора.</p><p>— Здесь у нас Отдел оборонной магии и К-книгохранилище. Жаль, что отдел почти п-полностью расформирован. В былые в-времена он г-гремел, да, гремел. Вам б-бы тут живо подыскали то, что вы ищете. Но ув-вы! Фонды распущены, к-кадры распределены по другим отделам. К-кристобаль Хозевич зд-десь тоже б-блистал в своё время.</p><p>И Киврин намеревался продолжить путь на третий этаж, но мистер Фелл остановил его.</p><p>— Постойте, вы упомянули Книгохранилище? — спросил он.</p><p>— Д-да. Оно как раз тут расположено, — кивнул Фёдор Симеонович и довольным тоном проговорил:</p><p>— Хранилище у нас, к-конечно, отменное. Миллионы к-книг, м-миллионы! Всё, что д-душе угодно. Эх, вот п-помнится, когда я свою п-первую д-диссертацию писал при Николае, мне такого п-подспорья сильно н-не хватало... — Киврин мечтательно закатил глаза.</p><p>— Миллионы книг? — переспросил мистер Фелл с выражением благоговения на лице.</p><p>— Да их н-никто не считал, г-голубчик! — махнул рукой Фёдор Симеонович. — П-последний раз пытались в начале века, да п-плюнули, не дойдя до половины хранилища, а счёт уже доходил до д-десятка.</p><p>— Миллионов? — ахнул мистер Фелл.</p><p>— Именно. П-по хорошему, их бы каталогизировать всех, учёт организовать, п-порядок навести. Да кому это нужно? М-молодёжь нынче предпочитает в в-вычислительном центре п-пропадать, а у магистров р-руки не доходят, — вздохнул Киврин.</p><p>Но мистер Фелл, зачарованный мыслью о такой обширной библиотеке, не отступал:</p><p>— Скажите, Фёдор Симеонович, у вас здесь и книги пророчеств имеются?</p><p>— А к-как же, — важно подтвердил магистр. — Сотни, на любой в-вкус. Н-начиная с глиняных т-табличек и заканчивая откровением матроны Серафимы, это наша местная соловецкая п-прорицательница. Мерлин её к нам в НИИ рек-комендовал в Отдел предсказаний. Ч-читал, ничего нового. Всё, как у всех, к-конец света не за горами, скорое п-пришествие Антихриста и п-прочие ужасы.</p><p>— Позвольте, а книги пророчеств Агнессы Псих у вас случайно нет? — Мистер Фелл смотрел на Киврина широко раскрытыми глазами.</p><p>Фёдор Симеонович снова закивал:</p><p>— Есть, есть, такая, г-голубчик.</p><p>Мистер Фелл схватился за сердце, а Киврин продолжал:</p><p>— П-помню, успели д-добыть экземпляр сразу после выпуска. Жиан Жакомо лично за ним в Европу летал.</p><p>— В семнадцатом веке? Летал? — скептически поднял бровь мистер Кроули, тоже внимательно прислушивавшийся к разговору.</p><p>— Так я же г-говорю, лично! — невозмутимо ответил ему Киврин. — А вы, мистер Фелл, что-то разволновались, г-гляжу. Книги любите?</p><p>— Очень, — признался мистер Фелл.</p><p>— Так, может, взг-глянете? — спросил Фёдор Симеонович.</p><p>Мистер Фелл с сожалением покачал головой и посмотрел на Кроули.</p><p>— Не сейчас. У нас есть дело поважнее.</p><p>— Азирафель, — произнёс мистер Кроули, сердито зыркнув на спутника. — Я мог бы и сам дойти до шестого этажа.</p><p>— Ваш друг д-дело говорит! — поддакнул Фёдор Симеонович.</p><p>— Да не друзья мы вовсе! — всплеснул руками мистер Фелл.</p><p>— В любом с-случае, вы можете п-пойти в Книгохранилище, взглянуть на нужные вам к-книги. А мистера Кроули я сам провожу к К-кристобалю Хозевичу.</p><p>— О, правда? — обрадованно спросил мистер Фелл.</p><p>Мистер Кроули усмехнулся.</p><p>— Увидимся позже, ангел.</p><p>И они с Кивриным продолжили подниматься по лестнице, а мистер Фелл поспешил в сторону Книгохранилища. Фёдор Симеонович продолжал рассказывать теперь уже одному мистеру Кроули.</p><p>— На т-третьем этаже у нас Отдел п-предсказаний. Я бы вас туда проводил, но сейчас у них как раз соб-брание авгуров. Благовониями на д-два пролета тянет, а на их этаже хоть т-топор вешай.</p><p>— Предсказания меня не интересуют, — ответил мистер Кроули.</p><p>Они поднялись выше.</p><p>— На ч-четвёртом этаже у нас в-вычислительный зал. Электронный мозг нашего института! Если у вас есть нерешенные зад-дачи, мистер Кроули, смело несите сюда. Саша, то есть П-привалов, пока в отъезде, но он так своих д-девочек натренировал, что они любую задачу, как орешки сщёлкают.</p><p>— Угу, — кивнул Кроули, и они поднялись ещё на один пролёт выше.</p><p>— А вот п-пятый этаж д-давайте пройдем побыстрее, г-голубчик... — успел сказать Киврин, как вдруг раздался визгливый голос:</p><p>— А что это вы, Фёдор Симеонович, такого гостя и мимо моего этажа ведёте, значить?</p><p>— Н-не успели... — тихо проговорил Киврин. Он сухо поздоровался с новым для Кроули человеком и представил его. — Выбегалло, Амвросий Амбруазович, д-доктор наук. А это мистер Энтони Кроули, специалист из Лондона.</p><p>Выбегалло, плотный бородатый мужчина, впился маленькими острыми глазками в лицо гостя.</p><p>— Ба! — воскликнул он. — Настоящий демон! В нашем НИИ! Поразительный момент, исключительный. Редко вашего брата здесь встретишь, так сказать, ун персон[3].</p><p>Мистер Кроули скривился. Он явно был не настроен на разговор и торопился дальше. Но от Выбегаллы так легко было не отделаться.</p><p>— А куда же, вы, мил человек... пардон, не человек же, ха-ха, торопитесь? Вы, значить, ко мне заглядывайте. Мы с вами такую сенсацию произведём, переворот в науке! Вы мне только согласие черканите, мол, так и так, доверяю почтенному Выбегалле А. А. честь, значить, фер дезисе[4].</p><p>У мистера Кроули даже брови полезли на лоб от наглости этого неприятного типа.</p><p>— Амвросий Амбруазович, — негромко произнёс Киврин, — вы бы постеснялись иностранного специалиста.</p><p>— А вы, Фёдор Симеонович, мне демагогию не разводите! — запальчиво ответил Выбегалло. — Вы мне тут, значить, возмутительные реплики в нос тычете, а я ведь знаю, что гостей двое было, нес па[5]? Одного, чай, уже в свой отдел прикарманить успели?</p><p>— Да как вы выражаетесь? Вы — хам! — побагровел Фёдор Симеонович, сжимая кулаки.</p><p>— Мы, товарищ Киврин, выходцы из народа, значить. По интеллигентному выражаться научены, но простая речь ближе и доходчивее. А я прав, вижу по глазам, прав, мон шер[6]. Одного уже в своём Отделе счастья оприходовали! А этот не подошёл? А нам всё с первого взгляда ясно! — кричал Выбегалло. — Вот вы, демон, — начал тыкать он в грудь мистера Кроули, — сразу видно, существо сугубо несчастное.</p><p>— Это почему же? — сложил руки на груди Кроули.</p><p>— Да разве ж счастливый человек будет, значить, волосья такой длины отпускать, да в таких узких штанах ходить, тьху. А ещё глаза за тёмными стёклами прятать.</p><p>— Вот эти? — спросил мистер Кроули, приподнимая двумя пальцами свои очки.</p><p>Выбегалло отшатнулся со сдавленным вскриком.</p><p>— Свят... Вот до чего докатились! — заорал он, пятясь назад и потрясая кулаком. — Средь бела дня нечисть по коридорам разгуливает! Я буду жаловаться! — Он отступал всё дальше по коридору, и поток его ругательств постепенно затухал.</p><p>— Вы уж не д-держите на него з-зла, мистер Кроули, — аккуратно взял его под локоть Фёдор Симеонович. — Выбегалло здесь терпят, но, надеюсь, недолго ему осталось... А мы уже почти пришли. Шестой этаж. Вторая дверь слева — кабинет Кристобаля Хозевича.</p><p>— Благодарю вас, мистер Киврин.</p><p>— Не стоит, — улыбнулся магистр. — Я, пожалуй, вернусь к мистеру Феллу, вдруг ему нужна помощь в хранилище.</p><p>Фёдор Симеонович вернулся к лестнице, а мистер Кроули постучал в добротную дубовую дверь кабинета заведующего Отделом Смысла Жизни.</p><p>Он услышал оклик: «Войдите!», и, не успев перешагнуть порог, запнулся. У его носа вспыхнула огненная вязь древних слов заклинания, защищающего от злых духов. Мистер Кроули поморщился, и услышал голос хозяина кабинета.</p><p>— Прошу меня простить, давние привычки неистребимы, — искреннего раскаяния в тоне этого голоса было столько же, сколько тепла в зимнем солнце. — Кристобаль Хунта, к вашим услугам. С кем имею честь?</p><p>Мистер Кроули, наконец, вошёл в полумрак просторного кабинета. Быстрым взглядом окинул многочисленные закрытые шкафы вдоль стен, массивный стол и монументальные кресла, хмыкнул на чучело смутно знакомого нацистского офицера в углу и оценивающе осмотрел самого Хунту. Бывший Великий Инквизитор сидел за столом, поэтому насчёт его роста сказать было нечего. Но черты лица, осанка и манера держаться выдавали в нём человека благородных кровей, обладающего болезненной гордостью и вспыльчивостью. Его внешность, безусловно, была запоминающейся, но Кроули готов был поклясться, что не встречался с этим инквизитором в прошлом. Возможно, это было и к лучшему.</p><p>— Кроули, — коротко представился иностранец. — У меня к вам есть дело, мистер Хунта.</p><p>— Присаживайтесь, — ответили ему, и Кроули опустился в удобное кресло напротив стола.</p><p>А Фёдор Симеонович Киврин тем временем стоял в Книгохранилище рядом со вторым иностранным гостем. Мистер Фелл держал в руках твёрдую обложку книги, на которой было написано «Превосходные и Недвусмысленные Пророчества Агнессы Псих, Ведьмы». Собственно, от неё осталась лишь одна обложка, вся книга была безвозвратно испорчена мышами и крысами. Мистер Фелл выглядел даже не расстроенным, он казался абсолютно разбитым. Он перебирал пальцами бумажную труху, смешанную с помётом грызунов, и сокрушенно качал головой.</p><p>Киврин развел руками.</p><p>— А я д-давно г-говорил Камнеедову, в Книгохранилище п-полный бардак, а он все б-бюджетные средства на фонтаны с-списывает.</p><p>Мистер Фелл вдруг встрепенулся. В пальцах его оказался клочок бумаги, чудом уцелевший после мышиного нашествия. Он с волнением поднёс к носу обгрызенный по краям листок. Быстро пробежал глазами. Вот, что он прочитал: «Ты ищешь то, что у тебя уже есть, глупый херувим. Но развлекайся, пока время ещё не вышло».</p><p>— Что это? — удивлённо пробормотал мистер Фелл. — Предсказание Агнессы... лично для меня?</p><p>— Захватывающе, г-голубчик! — подхватил не менее удивлённый Киврин.</p><p>— Это что же получается, предсказательница из семнадцатого века предвидела, что я... что мы с Кроули приедем сюда в поисках... И что значит, «у тебя уже есть»? — говорил сам с собой мистер Фелл. — Неужели это о святой воде? — воскликнул он.</p><p>Фёдор Симеонович, улыбнувшись, склонил голову к плечу, внимательно осмотрел англичанина с головы до ног.</p><p>— Всё может быть, — произнёс он в конце концов всё с той же понимающей улыбкой.</p><p>Мистер Фелл поднял на него взгляд, полный надежды.</p><p>— Фёдор Симеонович, а вы позволите мне задержаться ещё немного в вашем Книгохранилище?</p><p>— Т-так оно не моё, г-голубчик, а общественное. П-пользуйтесь на здоровье!</p><p>И мистер Фелл воспользовался. Но это уже совсем другая история.</p><p>
  <b>Примечания:</b>
</p><p>[1] senile dementia — старческое слабоумие (лат.)</p><p>[2] Greensleeves — «Зелёные рукава», английская песня 16 века</p><p>[3] en personne — во плоти (фр.)</p><p>[4] faire des essais — проводить опыты (фр.)</p><p>[5] n'est-ce pas — не так ли (фр.)</p><p>[6] mon cher — мой дорогой (фр.)</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Часть 2. Всяческая суета</b>
  </p>
</div>— А я всегда утверждал, Антонио, смерть отнюдь не является непременным атрибутом жизни, — серьёзно говорил Хунта, выставив перед носом Кроули тонкий изящный палец.<p>— Конечно, конечно, Кристобаль, — бормотал Кроули, подливая в его опустевший бокал красного толедского. — Я тебя понимаю, как никто другой.</p><p>— Вот ты, Виктор, со мной согласен? — повернулся Хунта к третьему собеседнику, в чьей лаборатории они, собственно, и находились. После третьей бутылки заведующий Отделом Смысла Жизни хотел жаркого спора, и согласное кивание Кроули его не удовлетворило.</p><p>— Ну, Кристобаль Хозевич, вы меня-то не впутывайте, — ответил Виктор Корнеев, сотрудник Отдела Универсальных Превращений. — У меня тут сами понимаете кто плавает.</p><p>Он кивнул на таз, полный живой воды, давно превращённый в аквариум. В нём нарезал круги бодрый и жизнерадостный окунь, полностью выпотрошенный пару лет назад.</p><p>— А я не впутываю! — воскликнул Хунта и подозрительно уставился на Корнеева. — А ты почему с нами не пьёшь, брезгуешь? — Он потянулся рукой к несуществующей шпаге на поясе.</p><p>— Вот ещё, вашу кислятину пить, — буркнул Корнеев. — Тони, — обратился он к Кроули, — а сотвори-ка нам коньячку? С лимончиком.</p><p>Кроули икнул и щёлкнул пальцами. Перед ними на лабораторном столе, заставленном микроскопами, склянками и документами, сдвинутыми в сторону, оказались тёмная пузатая бутыль и белое блюдце с аккуратно нарезанными дольками лимона.</p><p>— Во! — вскричал Корнеев. — Видали, Кристобаль Хозевич? Вот это мощь. И я, как ни бьюсь, не могу вычислить формулу превращения. Всю голову уже сломал!</p><p>— И «Алдан» тоже, — вставил Хунта рассеянно.</p><p>— «Алдан», Кристобаль Хозевич, уже после вас работать отказался, — веско ответил Корнеев. — После того, как вы к нему напрямую подключились. Так и сказал: мне надо подумать. Третий день думает. Сашка мне все мозги проныл.</p><p>— Так Привалов уже вернулся? — спросил Кристобаль Хунта, поигрывая бокалом вина.</p><p>— Два дня назад. Ойра-Ойра нас уже еле терпит.</p><p>— А, вы у него на квартире сейчас живете?</p><p>— Две недели уже. Пока Тони с товарищем нашу комнату в общаге занимают.</p><p>— Виктор, — произнёс мистер Кроули, — клянусь дьяволом, не хотел вас стеснять. Но наши эксперименты с Кристобалем затянулись. А ангел... мистер Фелл божится, что закончит каталогизировать Книгохранилище через пару дней.</p><p>— Да брось. — Корнеев махнул рукой. — Я не злопамятный. Перед отъездом сотворишь мне ящик вот таких бутылочек и в расчёте.</p><p>Мистер Кроули повернулся к Кристобалю Хозевичу.</p><p>— Так что с последним экспериментом, Кристо?</p><p>Хунта сразу почернел лицом.</p><p>— Да ничего. Белый тезис к решению вашей задачи, Антонио, неприменим. Теорию нелинейного множества на неё натянуть ещё можно, но она не стыкуется с производной Максимилиана. А значит, все наши предыдущие попытки создания совершенного оружия провалятся уже на этапе эксперимента. Вот и «Алдан» со мной согласен...</p><p>Кроули тоже помрачнел. Две недели в НИИЧАВО и всё впустую... Нет, конечно, обитатели института оказались весьма неплохими. Для людей. Да и две недели в одной тесной комнате с Азирафелем... это был почти предел мечтаний. Но всё же мысль о том, что цель их приезда в эту страну, в забытый богом и дьяволом уголок на краю света, осталась невыполненной, наполняла Кроули глухой тоской.</p><p>— Эй, Тони, что-то ты захандрил. — Беспардонный Корнеев хлопнул его по плечу. — А давай-ка ещё раз диван включим? — После пары рюмок коньяка Виктор заметно повеселел и горел безбашенными идеями. — В прошлый раз эффект был просто обалдеть.</p><p>Кроули хохотнул:</p><p>— Ваш друг Эдуард уж точно обалдел.</p><p>— Эдик Амперян сейчас на собрании, нежных принцесс здесь больше нет, — рубанул рукой Корнеев. — Я визжать и падать в обморок при виде гигантской змеи не буду, Кристобаль Хозевич — тем более.</p><p>— Антонио, друг мой, — проговорил Кристобаль Хунта. — Не идите на поводу у эгоистичных желаний Виктора. Им движет лишь глупая жажда зрелищ, несовместимая с духом познания истинного учёного. Он ещё молод, простим его.</p><p>Корнеев запыхтел, и его мощная шея отчётливо побагровела.</p><p>— Эх, Кристобаль Хозевич, не будь вы магистром и уважаемым лично мной человеком... Я бы вам по морде съездил бы, честное слово.</p><p>Неизвестно, что ответил бы ему Кристобаль Хунта, но в этот момент дверь лаборатории отворилась, и на пороге показались мистер Фелл и Фёдор Киврин. На плече у англичанина сидел, покачиваясь, зеленый попугайчик Невструева.</p><p>Корнеев вполголоса проговорил, толкая локтем мистера Кроули:</p><p>— За тобой пришли, — отчего Кроули подскочил на месте. На лице мистера Фелла расплылась счастливая улыбка.</p><p>— Вот вы где! Мы с Фёдором Симеоновичем вас обыскались.</p><p>— Ну-ну, — добродушно прогудел Киврин, кивая Корнееву и Хунте. — Я так и предполагал, что мистер Кроули здесь, если его нет в кабинете К-кристо.</p><p>— Я на сегодня закончил, Кроули, — сообщил мистер Фелл. — Осталась совсем небольшая часть работы, с ней могут справиться и работники Отдела Абсолютного Знания, если верить Фёдору Симеоновичу. Так что, с завтрашнего дня я совершенно свободен. А как ваши успехи?</p><p>Кристобаль Хунта и Кроули мрачно переглянулись.</p><p>— Никак, — произнесли оба.</p><p>Мистер Фелл и Фёдор Киврин так же одновременно вздохнули.</p><p>— Будет жаль покидать ваш институт, — признался мистер Фелл. И, чтобы разрядить обстановку, пошутил. — А по тебе, Фотончик, я буду скучать больше всего, — с улыбкой добавил он и, почесав попугаю хохолок, достал из кармана кусочек сахара.</p><p>— Сахар-рок! Сахар-рок! — сразу откликнулся Фотон, принимая угощение. — Азир-рафель хор-роший!</p><p>— Кроули, мы идём? — спросил мистер Фелл. — Или вы ещё немного... поработаете?</p><p>Грубый Корнеев гоготнул, а Кроули поспешно поднялся со стула.</p><p>— На сегодня работы больше нет, ангел, — сказал он. — Да и Кристо говорит, что, в принципе, она закончена.</p><p>— Понятно, — пригорюнился мистер Фелл.</p><p>— Не отчаивайтесь, г-голубчики! — попытался их утешить Киврин. — В-вам знаком так называемый эффект Никанора Б-бабочкина? Так вот, я уверен, вы ещё найдёте выход. Ведь у вас есть самое главное...</p><p>Фёдор Симеонович почему-то покосился на Кристобаля Хунту, который устало примостил подбородок на кулаке.</p><p>— Самое главное? — не понял мистер Кроули.</p><p>— Наверное, мистер Киврин имеет в виду пророчество Агнессы Псих, — ответил мистер Фелл.</p><p>Теперь Кроули с недоумением повернулся к нему.</p><p>— Какое пророчество, Азирафель?</p><p>— Я тебе объясню по дороге в общежитие. Ну, Фотончик, лети к хозяину. Доброй ночи, джентльмены, — попрощался он с присутствующими.</p><p>Киврин пожелал им хорошего вечера и проводил обоих англичан ласковым взглядом.</p><p>— К-кристо, тебе тоже пора домой, — проговорил он, тормоша засыпающего магистра. — Г-говорил же тебе миллион раз, т-твой мозг, даже если он т-тысячу раз г-гениальный, не выдерживает прямого п-подключения к компьютеру. Т-ты себя не жалеешь, К-кристо, пожалей хотя бы меня</p><p>— Вздор, — пробурчал Хунта, грузно поднимаясь на ноги. — Я полон сил и благородных стремлений, Теодор. Вперёд, к новым победам!</p><p>— Эх, — с завистью проговорил Виктор Корнеев, провожая взглядом удаляющегося Киврина, придерживающего за талию нетвёрдо стоящего на ногах Кристобаля Хунту. — Вот поэтому я и говорю Ойре-Ойре, какой смысл жениться, если есть такие друзья.</p><p>Пока мистер Фелл и Кроули шли к общежитию института, с неба сыпало мелким колючим снежком. Зима в эти края приходила рано. Мистер Кроули поднял воротник на тонком пиджаке, холод стоял совсем не осенний.</p><p>В комнате, однако, было тепло. Батареи центрального отопления работали исправно. Мистер Фелл скинул пиджак, повесил его на вешалку. В единственной комнате в центре стоял обеденный стол, у входной двери — шкаф для одежды, диван у стены и железная сетчатая кровать рядом с окном.</p><p>Уборная и душевая отсутствовали, так как были общими на весь этаж, что немало шокировало иностранных гостей. И они оба воздали хвалу каждый своей конторе за то, что им не было необходимости посещать обе эти комнаты.</p><p>Азирафель сел на диван, сотворил в руке чашку горячего какао. Кроули остался стоять у окна, подпирая стену плечом. Он стоял вполоборота, и было неясно, куда направлен его взгляд под тёмными очками: в снежную ночь за окном или в сторону Азирафеля.</p><p>— И, кроме этих строчек, ничего не сохранилось из всей книги, — закончил говорить Азирафель.</p><p>Кроули молчал.</p><p>— Почему ты сказал мне только сейчас? — наконец, спросил он, все-таки поворачивая лицо к собеседнику.</p><p>Азирафель пожал плечами, скрывая неловкое смущение.</p><p>— Случайно зашла речь в разговоре? В любом случае, пророчество касается, как я понял, только лично меня, — солгал Азирафель, надеясь, что Кроули не заметит краски, залившей ему щёки.</p><p>Кроули вздохнул. Снял очки, устало потёр переносицу. Внезапно его снова накрыло отчаянием, как недавно в институте.</p><p>— Пожалуй, ты прав, — проговорил он.</p><p>Азирафель похлопал рукой по дивану, приглашая его присесть. Кроули бездумно опустился рядом, всё ещё полный чёрных размышлений о тщете всего сущего.</p><p>Азирафелю внезапно захотелось утешить и приободрить его.</p><p>— Кроули, не стоит отчаиваться. Мистер Киврин был прав, всегда можно отыскать другой путь. Не стоит зацикливаться на неудачах.</p><p>— Другой путь — это просто добыть святой воды... — проговорил Кроули, не поднимая взгляда от своих колен.</p><p>— Не начинай, — предупредительно произнёс Азирафель.</p><p>Кроули поморщился, но говорить дальше не стал. Не имело смысла. Вся эта поездка была бессмысленной. Оружия эффективнее и в то же время безопаснее просто не существует. Это нонсенс. И местные маги доказали это просто и убедительно, пользуясь своими удивительными способами вычисления. А, значит, цель Кроули оставалась неизменной. Он расшибётся в лепешку, но добудет святую воду.</p><p>И напрасно он поддался на уговоры Азирафеля и приехал сюда. Простые и добрые люди, что окружали его две недели, увлекательные эксперименты с Кристобалем Хунтой, долгие задушевные беседы с прочими магистрами, помощь Азирафелю в Книгохранилище — это всё расслабило Кроули и заставило постыдно размякнуть.</p><p>Но самым горьким разочарованием для него сейчас показалось не то, что его поиски не увенчались успехом. Самым обидным было то, что сегодняшняя ночь должна была стать последней, которую они проведут в этой комнате.</p><p>Кроули за две короткие недели так привык, что Азирафель всегда рядом. Если не в одном кабинете с ним, то где-то неподалёку, в том же здании института Чародейства и Волшебства. И ночью они снова останутся вдвоём в тесноте крохотной и некомфортной комнатки. И Кроули будет всю ночь прислушиваться к спокойному и мерному дыханию спящего на своём диване ангела и тихо млеть от счастья.</p><p>Никто не знал, что за эти две недели Кроули ни разу не сомкнул ночью глаз. Он не желал тратить ни одной драгоценной секунды рядом с Азирафелем на пустой сон. И вот пришла их последняя совместная ночь. Кроули отлично понимал, что после возвращения в Лондон будет абсурдно надеяться, что Азирафель позволит ему оставаться по ночам в книжном магазине. Ох, не хотел бы он видеть выражение лица ангела, если бы Кроули рискнул заикнуться о такой просьбе.</p><p>А потому он поднял голову, убирая попутно очки в карман. И тут же осознал, что сидит на одном диване с Азирафелем, впервые за две недели. И от мысли, что именно этот диван служил ему постелью всё это время, по спине у Кроули пробежали мурашки.</p><p>От Азирафеля не скрылось зябкое передёргивание плеч Кроули. Он решил, что тот замёрз.</p><p>— Здесь удивительно холодно для осеннего времени, не правда ли? — спросил Азирафель. — Я тоже до сих пор не могу согреться после улицы. Но я в восторге от их центрального отопления! Мне будет не хватать дома этих горячих батарей.</p><p>«А мне будет не хватать тебя», — тоскливо думал в этот момент Кроули, глядя, как Азирафель допивает какао, как от взмаха его руки опустевшая белая кружка растворяется в воздухе. «Но, если я скажу это вслух, ты, конечно, отвернёшься с презрением и будешь прав».</p><p>Кроули уставился на Азирафеля, глубоко задумавшись, уже не замечая, что смотрит на него неприлично долго, не поддерживая разговор и, кажется, даже не моргая.</p><p>Азирафелю стало неуютно под взглядом жёлтых змеиных глаз. Две недели он провёл с Кроули в одном институте, пересекаясь с ним по двести раз на дню, и каждый раз был не в силах удержать счастливую улыбку, саму появляющуюся на губах. Он ощущал себя, как во сне. Порой Азирафелю даже начинало казаться, что здесь, в крохотном городке со сложным названием Соловец, вечный надзор Небес словно ослаб или даже исчез полностью. Может, так оно и было, ведь город был накрыт неслабым магическим барьером, не столько служившим укрытием от чужих глаз, сколько защитой этих самых случайных глаз от неожиданных магических всплесков и выбросов.</p><p>Две недели каждый вечер с замиранием сердца Азирафель возвращался в эту тесную комнатушку, благословляя про себя вечно переполненную местную гостиницу. Он каждую ночь проводил в такой близости от Кроули, лёжа без сна на этом самом диване, боясь шелохнуться, чтобы не разбудить спящего у окна соседа по комнате. Он две недели не спал сам, каждую ночь слушая тихое, почти неуловимое дыхание Кроули, умоляя сердце биться тише в груди.</p><p>А сегодняшняя ночь была последней. После возвращения в Лондон Азирафелю вновь придётся отстраниться от Кроули. Ведь он демон. А Азирафель — ангел. И нет, это абсурдная, совершенно дичайшая мысль: пригласить Кроули остаться в магазине на всю ночь...</p><p>Сейчас он сидит рядом, глаза его гипнотизируют Азирафеля, заставляют смотреть на него в ответ, манят всё ближе. Между ними такое крохотное расстояние... всего ничего...</p><p>Кроули, наконец, заметил, что Азирафель довольно продолжительное время молчит и только смотрит на него. Он поймал взгляд его светлых глаз и от неожиданности чуть не задохнулся. Почему в глазах ангела вдруг загорелся такой жаркий огонь? Почему он смотрит так жадно и голодно, будто... будто...</p><p>Кроули качнулся вперёд.</p><p>Азирафель подался ближе к нему.</p><p>Они смотрели в глаза друг другу и не могли оторваться от взгляда напротив. Кроули тонул в голубых глазах ангела. Азирафель чувствовал, что сдаётся под напором немигающих жёлтых глаз.</p><p>Их лица уже были очень близко. Так близко, как никогда за все шесть тысяч лет на Земле. И ничего, совершенно ничего сейчас не мешало им сблизиться ещё на дюйм... ещё на полдюйма... И Кроули уже приоткрыл губы, и дыхание Азирафеля вдруг стало слишком частым.</p><p>Как вдруг ужасная мысль прошила его обжигающей молнией: «А если Небеса все-таки наблюдают за ними?».</p><p>И тотчас вслед за ней в голове заметались панические: «Слишком неправильно. Слишком плохо. Слишком быстро...».</p><p>Азирафель мучительно выдохнул и отвернулся, пряча слёзы разочарования. Он услышал такой же глубокий выдох со стороны Кроули, почувствовал, как выпрямились пружины дивана, когда он встал, и через некоторое время скрипнула металлическая сетка под матрасом его кровати.</p><p>Свет в комнате погас.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, ангел, — донёсся до него тихий хриплый голос Кроули.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, — чуть запинаясь, ответил ему Азирафель.</p><p>Утром они снова были в здании НИИЧАВО. Необходимо было попрощаться с магистрами и директором института. Они оба выглядели, как обычно, и только Фёдор Симеонович Киврин посматривал на мистера Фелла и мистера Кроули, сощурив глаза и покачивая головой.</p><p>Ему очень хотелось отозвать в сторонку мистера Фелла, к которому Киврин успел привязаться за это время. Он ощущал странное родство душ с этим удивительным существом. Фёдору Симеоновичу было что сказать начитанному и, безусловно, весьма умному ангелу, и, несмотря на это, многие из его слов были бы совсем не лестными по отношению к его умственным способностям.</p><p>Но Фёдор Киврин был заведующим Отдела Линейного Счастья. Кому, как ни ему было знать, что путь к счастью так же важен, как и результат. Ещё в шестнадцатом веке знаменитый теоретик линейного счастья и большой друг Киврина Никанор Поликарпович Бабочкин вывел закономерность, лежавшую в основе всей науки о счастье. Она заключалась в том, что любые, даже самые сложные препятствия по дороге к счастью после наступления основной кульминационной фазы имеют свойство трансформироваться в окружающем реципиента мю-поле в лёгкие и незабываемые приключения. Соответственно, такими переработанными они и воспринимаются мозгом. Это явление получило в науке название «Эффекта Бабочкина». Но понять всю прелесть действия этого эффекта представлялось возможным лишь задним числом. А поэтому он не стал ничего говорить ни мистеру Феллу, ни мистеру Кроули, чей печальный вид весь день терзал его сердце. Если права та предсказательница, Агнесса Псих, то счастье у них обоих не за горами. Хотя и прагматичный Киврин не верил предсказаниям и пророчествам.</p><p>Между тем к мистеру Феллу подлетел длиннобородый Мерлин.</p><p>— А-а, сир Азирафель, Белый Рыцарь! Уже возвращаетесь обратно в родной Альбион?</p><p>Мистер Фелл улыбнулся той улыбкой, которая всегда возникает на лицах вежливых людей, беседующих с Мерлином.</p><p>— Да, — осторожно ответил он, боясь использовать более распространенные фразы, чтобы не спровоцировать случайно очередной рассказ на два с половиной часа о поисках меча короля Артура... вернее, председателя соловецкого райсовета товарища Переяславльского.</p><p>— А вы всё ещё не поведали мне все новости. Я не был на родине несколько веков! Малышка Виктория до сих пор правит страной?</p><p>— Знаете, сир Мерлин, — отвечал мистер Фелл с быстрой улыбкой, — я пришлю вам подробное письмо, вы не возражаете?</p><p>А мистер Кроули тем временем общался с Кристобалем Хунтой. Взгляд Киврина потеплел. Эти двое были совершенно не похожи друг на друга. Кроули высоченный, тощий и дёрганый, совершенно нервический типаж. Хунта был невысок, изящен и хорошо сложен. И речь их была разной, и манеры, и образ мыслей. Вот и сейчас они горячо спорили, и Киврин улавливал только отрывки их разговора:</p><p>— Ты хороший человек, Антонио, — говорил Хунта. — Нет, не спорь.</p><p>— Не согласен с тобой, Кристобаль. Но я и насчет инквизиции не согласен, — отвечал Кроули.</p><p>— Нет, позволь тебе возразить, — начинал горячиться бывший Великий Инквизитор. — Некоторые методы, которые ею использовались, были весьма эффективными. Я бы, например, не отказался и сейчас...</p><p>Дальше Фёдор Симеонович не слушал. Всё же было у них общее. Кристобаль, которого Киврин знал уже не первую сотню лет, был, несмотря на его вспыльчивость, в глубине души очень искренним и добрым человеком. Но, действительно, очень глубоко. И глубины эти он открывал далеко не каждому встречному. Недаром о нём в институте ходила слава, как о самом бессердечном и холодном из всех магистров. Но, если Киврин правильно понял, именно эта скрытая ото всех тайна и роднила его с мистером Кроули. Но Фёдор Симеонович был достаточно благоразумным человеком, чтобы держать свои наблюдения при себе.</p><p>А сегодня даже нескладный Привалов выбрался из своего вычислительного центра, чтобы проводить гостей.</p><p>— Всего хорошего, — пожал он руку мистеру Кроули. — Девочки будут скучать по вам обоим.</p><p>— Ангел, — вполголоса обратился Кроули к мистеру Феллу. — Ты не знаешь, почему здесь все называют этих угрюмых бородатых программистов девочками?</p><p>А вот и сам Янус Полуэктович, которого все так долго ждали. Един в двух лицах. Сегодня иностранных гостей явились провожать оба Януса.</p><p>А-Янус вежливо поблагодарил английских специалистов за блестящие результаты работы, особенно, в Отделе Линейного Счастья. И, разумеется, за неоценимую помощь в Книгохранилище. А У-Янус, как обычно, в своей странной манере, сначала поинтересовался, не встречался ли он с ними вчера. А затем произнёс речь:</p><p>— Мистер Кроули, мистер Фелл. Огромное спасибо вам за ваш приезд в начале следующего века. Ваше присутствие всегда радость для нас, это время будет незабываемым для обеих сторон. Заранее приношу извинения мистеру Кроули за горячность магистра Кристобаля Хунты. Магические дуэли после этого случая будут строжайше запрещены.</p><p>У-Янус горячо пожал руки обоим гостям. И вот они уже покинули здание института и сели в свой чёрный блестящий автомобиль. Им понадобится отъехать от города на несколько километров, прежде чем барьер ослабнет и можно будет провести обратную трансгрессию. Нет, всё-таки удивительная сила у них, какие бы магистры из них получились, вздохнул Киврин.</p><p>Фёдор Симеонович подошёл к Кристобалю Хозевичу и тихо сказал:</p><p>— З-заходи к-ко мне в кабинет, К-кристо. У меня ещё осталась б-бутылочка толедского. П-посидим.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>